


without you is how I disappear

by kona (charliebones)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blood, Blood Drinking, CROWNE, F/M, Queen - Freeform, Rough Sex, Royalty, Tender Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, four - Freeform, royalty worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebones/pseuds/kona
Summary: sylvester planned a romantic valentine's day for carmen at the roshawk villa during the rather stressful end of the world situation. what a nice guycarmen wants to see what sylvester can do in bed and not-so-accidentally triggers his more feral side...





	without you is how I disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviousMachinations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/gifts).

> this is a fic I wrote during our friend group's ARTFITE in 2019. carmen is brian's OC and sylvester belongs to ashley!

Who was she kidding? She  _ lived  _ to be spoiled.

“Fuck,  _ oh my gods, Sylvester _ !”

Carmen gripped the sheets with her hands as though fearing the room might suddenly reverse gravity and fling her into the ceiling.

====

The gold rose petals leading to the bedroom–which poofed magically into black, smokey hearts when stepped on–the gorgeous gold necklace, even the poetry...well, the “ _ my darkest princess _ ” thing was a little much, maybe. Everything was a bit cheesy to say the least, as if the boy had only consulted a book with a bland title like “1001 Things To Do On Valentine’s Day”–but Carmen didn’t care. He was so sweet on her, when he wasn’t hiding in the shadows or turning bat and running. She could just imagine her mother saying something like,  _ “it’s the thought that counts, Carmen–if a man puts in the effort, then show him some affection!”  _ Though, Carmen knew her family wouldn’t agree with the man putting on the show for her on this very special Valentine’s Day.

Yet, she didn’t care. Ugh, just thinking about that whole debacle with Mateo and her family, and this whole terrible accidental love triangle–love quadrangle? There wasn’t exactly a shape that could describe Carmen’s intricate web of boy problems. And more attractive golden suitors seemed to appear with each passing day as if just to tempt her. Truly, she loved the attention; she loved _all_ of her boys. But sometimes, it was enough to make even her want to run away from it all. 

“ _ I pledge my darkness to you, _ ” he had said when she had curled up into his arms on the bed, his tone very serious. Unfortunately, Carmen thought she must have missed his point entirely when she responded with an amused, “ok.”

And so, she simply  _ stopped _ thinking.

Who needs to think anyway, when you’re in love?

====

Moonlight streamed in through the curtains on the window, illuminating a bed covered with rose petals and two shapes slowly moving in the darkness. 

Tucked between Carmen’s thighs was a young, thin man, hard at work, his head bobbing and shifting ever so slightly. Anyone looking in on the scene would have assumed that this sort of exertion would be enough to knock out such a sickly and waifish looking boy as him. Upon hearing her cry out however, he snapped up attentively.

“Y-yes, my darkest princess?” he asked tentatively, wiping the drool from his face with the back of his hand.

Carmen released her grip on the bed and grabbed him by his dark hair, guiding him back down between her legs. “No–why did you stop?” she moaned, pushing her fingers gently but intentionally into the nape of his neck. 

“You,” Sylvester spluttered between coming up for air and being forced back down again. “Seemed. Upset?”

Carmen laughed, but then bit back another moan as she felt him lick along the inside of her thighs. “My darling boy...you have so much more to learn about me. You were doing well.”

“I like. Well. Tasting you. Is.  _ Perfection _ . You. Are. Like the. Goddess of. My Perpetual. Night.” Sylvester managed to mumble out. “You. Put the. Spike. In my. Heart.” 

He uttered these lines against her, and Carmen squeezed her thighs against his ears, causing him to yelp.

“Sylvester, if you truly love me, will you  _ please  _ stop talking right now?” Carmen pleaded, willing herself not to die from embarrassment as she threw and arm over her face. 

Sylvester nodded meekly and continued flicking his tongue over her. Carmen sighed contentedly and ground her hips into his mouth, still guiding his head with one hand. As romantic as he was, reciting Valentine’s Day poetry while giving her head just wasn’t quite what she was looking for right now.

“Just keep doing–ahhhh, haa– _ that _ . Keep doing  _ that _ ,” she said breathless as Sylvester sucked and pulled with more determination, and she swelled to meet him. She drew her legs up, knees knocking his ears again. 

“ _ More _ ,” Carmen coaxed, pulling his hair tighter as leverage against herself. 

“Yes, my queen,” said Sylvester, obeying her command and dutifully increasing his efforts. Carmen felt herself blush and stomach buzz excitedly at the royal title. Oh yeah, she could get used to  _ this. _

Sylvester applied more pressure, switching between making small circles with the tip of his tongue and moving his tongue flat against her in long, slow movements. Carmen wondered idly where he had learned such good technique, but giggled at the thought as she recalled noticing that Zach had been hanging around Sylvester quite a lot lately. Perhaps–?

Sylvester suddenly touched her with his hands, icy cold as they rubbed at her smooth thighs, and Carmen jumped at the sensation. The stark contrast between her hot skin and his low circulation, vampiric body felt like jumping into a lake on a frozen winter day, sending pleasant shivers down her nerves. Enjoying her responses, the boy grew more confident, and more greedy, lapping at her body wet and hungry. 

Feeling a little more bossy, Carmen pulled him up by his hair and towards her face for a kiss. She wrapped her fingers around his jawline, thumbs brushing over his soft, boyish cheeks. He wasn’t a bad kisser, she mused, but she was certainly the one in control, guiding and teaching him the movements of his own lips against hers. 

Without him seeming to notice, clearly still entranced by her kisses, Carmen began wrapping her legs around his waist, locking him into place.  _ No running away now, my prince.  _ With her lips, she pushed along his jawline, nipping kisses towards his ear. Although he ran far colder than most, the blood he did have in him seemed to reside mostly in two places, and his cheeks were certainly flush. 

“A-ahhh,” moaned Sylvester when Carmen reached his ear, giving it a playful nip. She smiled against his ear and kissed him on the cheek, which only seemed to aggravate his blushing face. He was  _ so sweet,  _ sweeter than candy. Time to change things up.

In one swift, clearly practiced, movement, Carmen used her legs to flip Sylvester onto his back. Good thing he was so thin and light.

“Ah–Carmen?!” Sylvester looked up at her nervously as she positioned herself on his hips, ass rubbing on the warm bulge in his pants. “Oh, that’s,  _ mmmm _ –”

“Yes, my love?” drawled Carmen, smirking at his face lighting up in pleasure. She continued riding and rubbing against him for a minute before she grew impatient. This evening was about  _ her _ , after all. 

And so, she took his face in her hands and rode him like a true queen would for her king, her body arching with absolute pleasure when he finally settled from the initial shock and began sucking at her once more, ever so obedient.

====

They’d been relaxing in bed side-by-side for several minutes, after Sylvester had done his job with his tongue well enough for the evening. Yet, to everyone who knew Carmen well, she was a woman who never seemed satisfied.

And as she played with the spot where there  _ would _ have been a pulse on his neck, Carmen wondered idly what it felt like to be a vampire like him, to drink from a willing host. It was certainly intimate, though Carmen felt a little grossed out at the thought of herself drinking blood. Must be something you get used to when you go through it all, she decided.

But the more she thought, the more she wanted to see Sylvester in his untamed state, to really see how much he wanted her. And if there was one flaw Carmen had, it was not thinking before she acted.

“Please, I  _ want  _ you to, Sylvester,” Carmen whined in his ear, after a moment of silence. “ _ Please. _ ”

“But, what if I–Carmen, if I  _ hurt you _ –” His tone was worried and serious.

“It won’t actually be enough for you to hurt me badly, you idiot,” Carmen laughed. “Besides, you know I can and  _ will _ kick your ass if you go too far.”

Sylvester’s face blushed, going bright pink against his pale white skin. 

“What, do you  _ want  _ me to kick your ass, Sylvester?” Carmen teased.

“N-no, I was just–you don’t understand  _ what _ I become–”

“I’m joking!” Carmen bit down on her lip hard enough to break skin and pulled him by his neck into a deep kiss. He sighed softly against her mouth, but then froze suddenly at a taste in his mouth. A flood of iron filled his taste buds, overriding his senses. His limbs stiffened and his neck twitched, causing his dark bangs to fall over his eyes.

Carmen reflexively clutched his hips, suddenly fearful.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, maybe this was a bad idea, _ she thought, panic rising quickly in her throat. “Sylvester?”

The boy didn’t reply, but his bangs shifted out of his eyes as he turned his attention back down to her. His pupils were dilated,  _ blood red _ , and, wait, were his teeth suddenly  _ longer _ than they were a moment ago? 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have–” Carmen was cut off by her own own gasp.

He moved so fast it was as though he had teleported in some strange vampiric manner, and his long teeth were already piercing through her skin. His nails, similarly sharper and longer, cut into her forearms where he now held her down against the mattress, his body shifting into a position on top of her.

Any other person would have easily blacked out from the intensity of the pain, but thankfully, Carmen had suffered her fair share of pain in battle over the years. But she wasn’t strong enough to stifle a cry of what would have sounded like bloody murder, that is, if anyone could hear them at all right now.  _ Thank Honestly,  _ Carmen thought, grateful that a friend had aided Sylvester in his courting attempts for the evening by casting a  _ silence _ spell on the door and walls of the room; for when she had entered the room earlier, she found a note on the bedside table that simply read,  _ Enjoy your evening, Carmen. I hope you know what you are doing with this one. -Nadira _

Sylvester pressed his fangs deeper into her neck, drawing and drinking her in deeply, messily. He moved one clawed hand under her chin to grip her neck in place. Tears sprung up in her eyes, and her skin burned an icy fire with every cut and lash into her arms and neck. Carmen couldn’t help but buck her hips up against his, desperate to feel his cock against her. But her attempts grew weaker, and the vampire above her only seemed to grip her more strongly.

“S-Sylvester,” Carmen slurred, her voice becoming weaker with each shuddering breath. A wave of exhaustion quickly hit her, and her arms dropped limply at her sides. “I can’t–”

The boy withdrew his teeth from her neck, sitting up above her slowly. Eyes gleaming bright red down at her, they conveyed an intensity that she had never seen from him before, and it made her knees quake. Reflected by the moonlight leaking through the window, Carmen could see that his cheeks and mouth were covered in her own bright red blood. Still dizzy from blood loss and arousal, she watched as his tongue traced a slow circle, taking in the blood on his lips as little droplets fell from his chin onto her bare stomach. Carmen could hardly recognize the ravenous creature above her, his teeth glinting, sharp as a wolf. Suddenly, he bent down and licked up the stray bits of blood oozing from the open wounds on her wrists, before straightening up to look down at her hungrily. If he had carried on any longer, she was certain that she would have passed out, and who knows what might have happened after that.

But there was no doubt: she was more turned on by him than she had ever been before. Was this really all it took to make him stop running away?

A hard and warm bump pushed against the underside of her stomach, and Carmen wanted desperately to stroke him, but she was worried about Sylvester’s reaction. She sucked in a deep, rattling breath, her vision swimming before her eyes. All the remaining blood in her body had seemingly drained away from her brain and limbs, down to her groin, and she shifted slowly against Sylvester’s cock, waiting to see what he would do next. 

Any voyeur looking upon their room would have never expected the inhuman strength that radiated from such a boney and unhealthy looking boy as he lifted Carmen with ease off her back and flipped her up onto his lap, before settling into her previous position. This knocked the wind out of Carmen, and she gasped loudly, fingers reaching out to his chest.  _ Bloody vampires _ , she thought only mildly irritated. Gods, he was turning her on so much, she might just lose it right here and now.

Before she could so much as steady herself against him, Sylvester grabbed his cock and stroked it, pressing the head of his dick against her opening. His eyes still glinted that deep ruby red in the moonlight, but he seemed to have calmed slightly. Carmen realized he was waiting for her.  _ At least this means he’s still in some control of himself,  _ Carmen thought breathing a sigh of relief.  _ Ever the gentle prince. _

Feeling a little more at ease, Carmen took his cock in her hand, rubbed her thumb over the tip, and traced the length of it with her fingers. He was a bit below average, but his competition was, some might say, rather fierce in the dick department. Carmen didn’t care. After all, it’s how you use it, right?

With her hands on his chest to balance, she lifted herself up and found that he slid in remarkably easily, given how worked up the whole scenario had left her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been waiting for this moment for what felt like ages, impatiently standing by as Sylvester worked up the courage to give her what she wanted. As she felt herself stop at the base of his cock, she shivered and Sylvester growled. _He growled?_ _No, do NOT laugh, Carmen._

This time, it was Sylvester’s turn to be impatient. Taking her hips with his cold hands, he rocked her into his hips with ease, and Carmen couldn’t help but be impressed. There were  _ some  _ perks to being a vampire, and superhuman strength and stamina were two of them. The boy wasted no time in upping his pace and intensity, hitting her in just the right spots. Oh,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ , this felt incredible. She’d like to see Zach or Mateo move like  _ this _ . 

At a certain point, she lost her balance and fell forward onto his chest, but he continued onwards, unbothered. She scarcely needed to put in any effort at this point, for his grip kept her locked in place and his hips kept her pleasure coming.

“Oh,  _ gods _ , Sylvester…” Carmen’s voice sounded like she was far away. “I love you–!”

She saw his brow twitch slightly, his fangs still elongated and active in a slightly doofy frown. Somewhere in that brain of his, he had registered the emotion, but would have to respond later. He was quite busy absolutely railing her at the moment. Collapsing against his shoulder, Carmen held onto his jaw, planting kisses feverishly along his collarbone between cries of “fuck me” and “yes _ yesYES! _ ”

When the pressure and pleasure had all but become too much, too hot, Carmen pushed herself up over him, and looked into his eyes as she came hard, crying out his name again loudly into the silence of the room. As she melted into his arms, Carmen felt Sylvester jerk and grunt, instinctively squeezing his arms around her protectively with his last spasm. He held her like that for several minutes, both of them breathing hard into the other’s neck.

Eventually, Sylvester released her, his strength fading and returning to a more average level, and the blood red in his eyes dimmed ever so slightly. His breath hitched as he seemed to come back to his senses and looked over at the marks on Carmen’s neck and arms in a panic of realization. Sensing his fear, Carmen just took his hand, kissed his fingers, and pulled him close into an embrace, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and stroking his dark hair. 

_ Well, this might just beat pegging him. Maybe. Unless–? _


End file.
